


Lace

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Newt (Maze Runner), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Top Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Coming home early from class, Thomas finds his boyfriend secretly trying on lingerie. It's hard to resist something so pretty.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner universe.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Thomas closed the door behind him with a happy sigh. After getting rid of his bag and his jacket, he walked towards the open door of his bedroom.  But when he was about to walk in he froze in the doorway at the sight before him: The room was bright from all the sunlight falling in. Thomas' boyfriend, Newt, was standing in front of their wardrobe mirror. His skin had a golden shimmer to it and was positively glowing in the sunlight. And there was a lot of glowing skin because Newt was completely naked apart from cream-colored panties on his hips. It had black hems on the hip and around the legs. Almost as soon as Thomas stepped into the room, Newt noticed him and immediately blushed intensely. 

"T-Tommy... You're home early. "

"Yeah... uh... My... uh... last class got... canceled. " Thomas replied, distracted by all that bare skin. 

"I... I wanted to try... I've thought about this for some time. " Newt said, gesturing towards his panties.

"But I don't have to wear them if you don't like them, " he added hastily. 

With a couple of long strides, Thomas walked over to his boyfriend. Hands resting on Newt's hips, Thomas kissed him eagerly. 

"What are you talking about? You look so hot like this. "

Newt looked up at Thomas' face, feeling visibly relieved. 

"I... bought more than just this pair, " he mumbled shyly. 

"Can you show me? " Thomas asked. 

"Go sit on the couch. " Newt replied nodding.  

Thomas got comfortable on the couch, waiting eagerly for his boyfriend to come out of the bedroom. When Newt came out, Thomas had to suppress a groan. Newt had slipped into a pair of black lace panties with a flowery motive on it. Newt turned around showing off the back side, where the fabric was barely covering his cheeks. 

"What do you think? " 

"I-I... Wow... Newt..." Thomas whispered brokenly.  

 "I guess that's a yes. " Newt replied grinning.

Thomas reached out to touch the curve of Thomas' ass, but Newt grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"No touching. "

Thomas looked up at Newt with pouty lips. Newt was never able to resist Thomas' puppy eyes, so he leaned down pressing a soft kiss against his lips. 

"No touching... yet. " Newt replied. 

Newt walked back to the bedroom and changed his underwear again. This time he came out in a pair of frilly, pink underwear. Thomas slowly started to become hard in his pants as he watched how Newt modeled his new underwear for him. Without thinking about it, Thomas started to rub his erection through his pants. He wanted to touch Newt so badly but be also loved how his boyfriend was showing off for him. So Thomas tried to behave.  Then Newt came out in a pair of blood red, silk panties that looked fantastic against his golden skin. He stopped directly in front of Thomas, grabbing his hand. 

"Now you can touch.  " he murmured, placing Thomas' hand against his hips. 

"Fucking finally. " Thomas murmured.

His hands ran lightly over Newt's skin, marveling at its softness. Looking up at Newt, Thomas leaned forward to kiss Newt's thigh. He peppered Newt's inner thighs with kisses, while his hands caressed Newt's stomach and the back of his legs. With his teeth, Thomas grabbed the waistband of Newt's panties and let it snap back lightly against Newt's skin, making him moan.

"T-Tommy, stop teasing. " Newt begged.

Thomas grinned against Newt's skin and grabbed the waistband with his teeth again. Slowly, Thomas pulled the panties down, his nose dragging against Newt. He used his teeth until the pair of underwear was hanging mid-thigh. That's when Thomas switched to his hands to get rid of the piece of fabric. Thomas threw it onto the floor before his attention turned back to his boyfriend. His hands caressed Newt's hips, while his eyes were fixed on Newt's freed erection. Thomas leaned towards Newt to press a kiss against the tip of it, making Newt gasp out. His hips jerked forward, seeking for friction, but instead, Thomas turned them around and positioned them so that Newt was facing the couch. He pressed his hand against Newt's lower back, making him bend over, before getting on his knees behind Newt. Kneading the firm globes in front of him, Thomas murmured:

"Have I ever told you how much I love your ass? "

"Just about five times a day. " Newt replied with feigned modesty, lifting his head from where it was resting against the armrest of the couch. 

"Well, it's true. " Thomas said laughing.

Newt laughed too, but his laugh turned into a moan when Thomas flicked his tongue against Newt's exposed hole. Thomas teased his boyfriend with a couple of tongue flicks, until Newt bucked his hips, shoving his ass back into Thomas' face. He laughed and gripped Newt's hips to hold him steady. Then Thomas started to massaging Newt's entrance with his tongue. Gently, Thomas coaxed the pink muscle open and slipped his tongue inside. 

"F-Fuck, Tommy..."

Newt clutched the edge of the couch, as his legs started to get shaky. He was grateful that Tommy was holding him up a bit. Every time Tommy's tongue caressed his sensitive entrance, a jolt of pleasure ran through Newt, lightening him up from the inside. 

"T-Tommy, please..." Newt begged.

"What do you need baby? " Thomas murmured.

"Y-You. I... Ah! I need you. "

"Not yet. I need to get you ready first. "

Newt whined impatiently. But his whine suddenly twisted into a moan, when Thomas slowly pushed a finger into him. Thomas moved his finger torturously slow in and out of his boyfriend, opening him up. He took his time with it, savoring the way Newt moaned and whined. 

"C'mon. I need more. You know I can take it!" Newt explained impatiently. 

Thomas grinned and kissed Newt's left ass cheek.

"I know you do. "

Deciding to fulfill Newt's wish, Thomas worked another finger into him. While his fingers continued to open Newt up, Thomas' tongue flicked against Newt's entrance which was stretched around his fingers. He easily found Newt's prostate and started to massage it. Newt cursed lightly and pushed back against Thomas' fingers. 

"Shuck. You feel so tight. Feels so good. You open up so easily for me. " Thomas murmured. 

Newt's breath hitched, signaling that he was close. So Thomas continued to talk:

"You looked so pretty earlier, baby boy. All dressed up in your panties for me. So beautiful. Bet you wanted me to walk in on you. Wanted me to catch you. Isn't that right? "

Newt shook his head, moaning loudly. 

"Really? Are you sure? Not even a little bit?" Thomas asked, his fingers not moving. 

Newt shrugged, not really caring. He just wanted to get Tommy's fingers back to moving.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. " Thomas said lightly.

His fingers pressed against Newt's prostate again, massaging it.

"Did you like wearing your new panties? All that lace rubbing against your dick?"

Newt hummed affirmatively.

"I didn't hear you. " Thomas chided gently.

"I-I liked it..." Newt said breathlessly. 

"Are you close, baby?"

"Y-Yeah." 

"Come for me. " Thomas said, intensifying his prostate massage. 

Newt groaned gutturally as he came. Thomas continued to stroke Newt's prostate through his orgasm. After he brought Newt through his orgasm, Thomas quickly got rid of his clothes. He grabbed a half-full bottle of lube, stashed in the living room for occasions like this and slicked up his aching erection. Carefully, Thomas slid into Newt's welcoming body, groaning relieved.  Plastering himself over Newt's back, he asked:

"Everything ok?"

"Perfect. " Newt replied shakily.

Thomas straightened up, pulling Newt with him so that his chest was pressed against Newt's back. Thomas rested his head on Newt's shoulder and his hands on his hips. Slowly, he started to move his hips, his breath quickening. Thomas kissed Newt's shoulder and neck and whispered fondly:

"I love you, Newt. "

"Love you too, Tommy " Newt replied and turned his head to face his boyfriend.

Thomas took the opportunity and captured Newt's lips in a lazy but passionate kiss. He moaned happily as he thrust into Newt, who eagerly pushed back against him. Over Newt's shoulder, Thomas could see that his boyfriend's dick was hardening again. So, he wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it. Newt's head fell back onto Thomas' shoulder. Their bodies rocked against each other, pressed together so tightly that they felt separate, yet like one, at the same time. Sweat pooled between their bodies and their bodies were sliding slickly against each other. Their moans intertwined as they fucked lazily.

"You feel so good. " Thomas panted into Newt's ear.

Newt's body was clinging to his erection, barely letting him move, but Thomas loved it. He always loved being inside his boyfriend. Thomas was all riled up from watching Newt in his panties and making him cum. So, it didn't take long, until he could feel the familiar pull in his balls. His movements became erratic and soon enough he came, crying out in pleasure. Grinding against Newt, he rode out his orgasm. Afterwards, he slumped against Newt's back and continued to jerk him off. Whispering praise and declarations of love against his skin, Thomas helped Newt over the edge a second time. When they both had calmed down again, Thomas pulled out of his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. 

"Come on. Let's shower and then get some cuddles. "

Newt grinned, eyes shining brightly, and kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Sounds perfect. " 

**Author's Note:**

> End of March and I finished the 9th one of these. I'm so on time. Not.  
> The theme for this one: Panties  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos or comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
